unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario RPG 3: Quest for the Cheese Shroom
Story One day Mario is sitting at home watching TV. He gets some mail and goes outside to see what it is. It smells like cheese. Mario opens it and finds a mushroom made out of cheese (the cheese shroom ). Mario is about to eat it when he is hit by a brick and knocked out. Bowser and his minions steal the cheese shroom and run away laughing. After waking up Mario decides to go get the Cheese Shroom back. Levels Level 1- Mushroom Kingdom It is basically a grassy meadow with enemies and items. Enemies- Goomba, Koopa Boss- Giant Goomba After killing giant goomba it turns into Goombario and joins Mario's party. They both go to Bowser castle. Level 2-Bowser's castle Enemies Elite Koopa, Elite Goomba, Bob omb, Shy Guy Sub bosses- Hammer Bros, Bowser Jr. Boss- Bowser After Mario and Goombario beat Bowser they are about to take back the cheese shroom when a Nazi that escaped from Call of Duty steals it and fires a rocket launcher at Mario and Goombario. Bowser then joins the team to get revenge on the Nazi. Level 3- Germany When the Nazi gets back Germany has been taken over by the Shy guy Nazis and their leader Fuhrer Guy. It is a chaotic battlefield Mario and the team must cross. Enemies- Nazi Guy, Nazi tank, Nazi bomber Sub bosses- COD Nazi (After he is beaten Fuhrer Guy's henchmen steals the Cheese Shroom) Boss- Fuhrer Guy After the team beat Fuhrer Guy he shoots himself in the head then they go to get the Cheese Shroom but guess what? They get blasted by a laser. Dr Eggman steals the Cheese Shroom. Sonic attacks Robotnik but gets blasted too. He then joins the party and chases Robotnik along with Mario and the others. Level 4- Green hills Robotnik flies off in his stupid robot hover thingy chased by Mario and the team. He goes to his base and waits for them. The scenery is exactly the same as the first level Enemies- Robot Goomba, Robot Koopa Sub bosses- Giant Robot Goomba, Robotnik (After Robotnik loses Shadow takes the cheese shroom. Goombario says Jesus Christ I'm not doing another f***ing Sonic themed level fight us now!!! Err no offense Sonic. Shadow fights them there) Boss- Shadow the Hedgehog After being beat Shadow is attacked by Zelgius disguised as the Grey Knight. The Grey Knight hits Shadow with his snapped rusty sword Alondite. He knocks Shadow out and takes the Cheese Shroom. Ike appears and joins the group explaing only his sword Ragnell can damage the Grey Knight. Bowser says "Why does the same thing keep happening at the end of every level are Nintendon't lazy writers or what?" Level 5- Tellius Ike leads everyone to Tellius near the Grey Knights's castle. The continent has been taken over by the Mushroom Kingdom armies. It is unknown what happened to all the other countries. Enemies- Goomba bandit, Koopa Knight, Shy Guy Archer, Bob omb mage. Sub bosses- Ashnard, Sephiran Boss Zelgius The Grey Knight The good guys get to Zelg.... err the Grey Knight's castle and fight him. It is a very hard battle since only Ike can hurt him ( the others are useless). When they win everyone rolls their eyes as they hear LOL INTERNET!!!! and the sound of a racing car. Ronald MacDonald crashes through the wall of the castle sending the Grey Knight flying consequently dropping the Cheese Shroom into Ronald's hands. Lol Internet!!!! screams Ronald as he drives off. Here we go again... says Sonic. Shut up wimp! shouts Bowser! Okay don't hurt me whimpers Sonic. They give chase to Ronald. Level 6- McDonald's The worlds largest McDonalds and Ronald's base. The kitchen smells of human flesh even though they only cook Big Macs. Enemies- Goomba till staff, Koopa cooks. Sub bosses- Hamburgler, Ultra 30000 calory Big Mac of death Boss- Ronald MacDonald Ronald fights by trying to make everyone eat his food (very deadly as it often makes them die of heart failure) also he shouts LOL INTERNET which hurts everyones head. When he loses he is about to hand over the Cheese Shroom when Evil Guy barges in and asks for a cheeseburger. Ronald puts the shroom in a burger bun with a burger, bags it and walks slowly towards Evil Guy with no attempt to stop him by Mario and team. Evil guy exclaims that it is the all powerful cheese shroom and runs back to Evil Guy Tower. Level 7- Evil Guy Tower It is Evil Guy's lair. The Tower is full of powerful enemies and traps since its the last level. If you beat Ronald MacDonald in under 3 minutes Hamburglar joins the group as a secret character. Enemies- Evil Goomba, Evil Koopa, Evil Shy Guy, Evil Bob omb Sub bosses- Pickle, Fernando Boss- Evil Guy Evil Guy is the hardest boss yet. He attacks by jumping on you and since he's so fat that feels like being hit by a boulder that fell from the sky at 999MPH. Also he can spit fire for some reason. When you beat him he gives Mario the Cheese Shroom and gives up. Also no one shows up to run away with it. Seriously I'm not kidding. But wait what's this?! Level-8 The floating arena above Evil Guy Tower Nintendon't get p***ed of you actually beat the game. They make Evil Guy turn giant, turn Goombario back into Giant Goomba but bigger, Fuhrer Guy comes back as a Boo he is now called Boohrer Guy, The Grey Knight comes back and Nintendon't give him a good weapon, Shadow appears and turns silver, Ronald MacDonald appears and starts saying ROFL INTERNET instead of LOL INTERNET. Bowser betrays Mario and joins them too. Sonic runs away screaming like a women. Hamburglar steals Ike's Ragnell and Ike chases him. Mario realises he is about to die and eats the Cheese Shroom. He turns into the powerful Cheese Mario and fights everyone. Boss- All the people listed above. The fight is actually easy, Mario shoots Goombario with Cheese knocking him off the arena. He then hits Bowser who flies into the air. He makes Boohrer Guy explode and melts The Grey Knights armour and he teleports away so no one can see who he is. Ronald actually beats himself by driving off the side of the arena. Shadow gets hit and turns black again. This makes him depressed so he goes emo and cuts his wrists. Evil Guy likes cheese so he takes about 5 hours to beat since all Mario's attacks do cheese damage taking off only 1hp. Eventually Mario wins using the power of cheese. Ending Ike comes back with a beaten up Hamburglar and his sword and pushes Evil Guy off the arena. A scared Sonic says "is it safe to come back now?" Bowser lands back on the arena and says sorry for betraying them. Goombario is normal now. Everyone beats up Sonic for running away then they all go back to their homes ( except Sonic who goes to the hospital). Characters Mario- the main character and an ok fighter he has pretty good stats. Goombario- He has slightly lower stats than Mario but is still good. Bowser- He has higher strength and health than Mario but everything else is lower. Sonic- a complete wimp he has the lowest stats out of all characters except for speed he is good at running away but terrible at fighting Ike- He is the best at everything when you first get him but as his sword is crap and constantly breaks more and more he gets weaker as the game goes on. He can never be weaker than Sonic. Hamburglar- He is pretty fast (from stealing hamburgers) his other stats are ok. Review This shame was rated very low because of the repetitive story, sometimes nearly impossible gameplay and Sonic fans hated that Sonic was a wimp in it. Trivia Sonic is only in as a joke. Since it is a Mario Shame they made him really bad for Mario fans to laugh at. After beatin The Grey Knight you can see Zelgius's face for exactly 0.001 second when the armour melts. The Nazi level got this game banned in lots of countries for being racist. Luigi didn't appear in this shame alongside Mario regulars like Peach, Yoshi and Wario. Category:Shames